gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:James.mckay1992/ND Vocal Ranges
Jaxon Vocal Type: Tenor Vocal Range: 3 Octaves & A Semitone (B2-B5) Whistle Register: No Vocal Strengths: Jaxon has expert control over his instrument, producing notes that are well supported, and achieved via great technique. He is capable of singing complex melisma and is able to hold notes for periods of time without wavering in pitch or tone, seemingly effortlessly. He is an expert at mixing his voice so that the breaks between the registers aren't identifiable, and the effect of this is that it makes the voice sound almost limitless. The lower range is dark and weighty, with a breathy quality to it in its lowest extremes. However it begins to solidify, and gain a more confident tone, quickly as it rises. The midrange is solid, of medium weight and rounded. It can be used with a raspier, edgier texture or can be made sweeter, warmer and softer depending on what is called for. It leads fluently into the belting range. The belting range is Jaxon’s strongest suit. The voice possesses an elastic quality that allows it to stretch high up into the fifth octave and though the tone is light when compared to the lower range it's resonant, clear, bright and truly impressive. The upper fifth octave notes can be reached by mixing with the head voice, to create a strong, fuller tone or they can be sung in a rocky, piercing falsetto that is markedly contrasting to the breathy, sweet falsetto many males utilise. These notes can be further polished by the addition of his quick vibrato. Jaxon also has a robust and piercing head voice, that, like the rest of his range, displays excellent dynamics and control. Vocal Weaknesses: Jaxon’s lower range lacks the resonance and ease of the rest of his range. Hallie Vocal Type: Soubrette Vocal Range: 3 Octaves (C#3 - C#6) Vocal Strengths: Can sing in tune and has an instantly recognisable recording voice. Her real strength lies in her mid to low range, as it's where her voice finds its most pleasant timbre. Vocal Weaknesses: '''Voice becomes nasal as it ascends the chest register, thinning and gaining an unpleasant twang to it. Lana '''Vocal Type: Soprano Vocal Range: '''3 Octaves & 2 Notes (E3 - G6) '''Vocal Strengths: '''A slightly smoky, confident midrange that has a dark colouring, and a weightiness. The chest voice has a rocky, coarse edge and is extended high up into the fifth octave via mixing with the head voice. The head notes themselves are full and heavy. The voice is able to sing complex melisma, and has the endurance to hold sustained notes. It has an earthy texture throughout, bar the head voice, that gives it its distinct character. '''Vocal Weaknesses: Chest notes can sometimes sound like they are being forced, and the head voice sounds disconnected from the range. James Vocal Type: '''Tenor '''Vocal Range: '''B2-C5 '''Vocal Strengths: Adapts his vocal style to the music he's singing well. The middle of his range is his strongest suit: it's solid, with a warm colouring and a clear timbre. His chest voice is bright and sharp. His head voice can be either soft and delicate, or direct and solid. Vocal Weaknesses: Voice becomes thin and nasal, very quickly, as it gets higher up and into the chest range. Bella Vocal Type: '''Mezzo-Soprano '''Vocal Range: Lucas Vocal Type: '''Spinto Tenor with substantial Heldentenor capabilities '''Vocal Range: (3 Octaves & 1 Note) A2-Bb5 Vocal Strengths: '''Throughout Lucas’ wide range, his vocals ooze raw, unadulterated sexual energy and passion. His vocals are rich, creamy and smooth, boasting unwavering fluidity. Maintains crystal clear clarity in the highest reaches of his falsetto, all the while never sacrificing diction. His low notes are thick and chocolatey, his chest belts are powerful and his head voice is impressively supple even when hitting high G5's. Lucas is Beyonce's counterpart in terms of being able to dance full-out and sing well at the same time. '''Vocal Weaknesses: He is the male Leona Lewis. Both have silky, smooth, pitch-perfect voices but are equally about as exciting as a trip to the dentist. Lucas’ voice is not very dynamic nor moving, it's the vocal equivalent of good elevator music. Evan Vocal Type: '''High Tenor '''Vocal Range: 4 Octaves (F2-F6) Vocal Strengths: Evan’s voice is predominately light and agile with a nimble, rhythmic dexterity that allows for complex vocal runs, as well as allowing it to mimic instruments such as drums. The voice also has the strength and stamina to hold notes for lengths of time, without wavering in pitch, and the ability to emote the meaning of the lyrics exceptionally. The low range is the heaviest part of the voice, and is surprisingly dark when compared to the higher parts of the modal range, in which he usually sings. As the voice passes into the midrange it begins to lighten and brighten significantly. The chest voice had an elasticity and flexibility that allowed for it to stretch, without much impact on the tone, up to the fifth octave. The belting range had a number of timbres, being either bright, light and smooth, or coarser, slightly heavier and with an edge. The falsetto is solid, warm and more resonate than many other male singers, though it is also capable of a softer timbre if so required. Comfortable in this part of the range, Evan can sing effortlessly here holding notes, or hitting complex staccato notes. Unique and immediately recognisable voice that harmonises with itself brilliantly to create luscious and layered vocals that help to create a memorable performance. Vocal Weaknesses: Evan’s tone can be considered thin and lacking in resonance, particularly in the mid-to high part of the modal register, when compared to other male singers. Honey Vocal Type: Soprano Vocal Range: 2 Octaves 1 Note & A Semitone (F#3 - A5) Vocal Strengths: '''Technical singer with a good grasp of her voice as a whole, thus the sound it produces is always supported well. Her chest voice is crystal clear and has great dynamics, with the higher belted notes being reached through the aid of mixing with the head voice. Her intonation and delivery is also brilliant meaning her voice can effectively communicate a song's emotion and sentiment without sacrificing the audibility of the lyrics. '''Vocal Weaknesses: Her vocal styling means that the vast majority of her performances have a theatrical feel to them, suggesting a limitation to the genres she can sing. Also her chest register can sometimes sound overbearingly strong/piercing, especially when the notes aren't softened with vibrato. Natasha Vocal Type: '''Soprano '''Vocal Range: 2.6 Octaves (Approx.) (D#3 - C6) Vocal Strengths: Voice has a pleasant soft, breathy quality, and the head notes have a warm and versatile timbre. Vocal Weaknesses: Nasally chest voice can grate at times. Taylor Vocal Type: Contralto Vocal Range: 3 Octaves & 2 Notes (C#3 - Eb#6) Vocal Strengths: '''Unique vocal style; Can be full of attitude and aggression one moment and softer and more serene the next. '''Vocal Weaknesses:''' Due to her utilisation of bad vocal techniques, it has taken a long time for an accurate picture of her vocal range to be established. Rose '''Vocal Type: Contralto Vocal Range: 2 Octaves & 5 Notes (E3 - C6) Vocal Strengths: Recognisable voice that has a soft and sweet head voice, and a punchy, attitude infused chest voice that has a slight rasp to it. Her lower range is texturally thick, and has a darker colouring than the rest of her range. Vocal Weaknesses: '''Nerves when performing live can at time stifle her true vocal abilities, making it seem as though she has a much reduced range. Kevin '''Vocal Type: '''Tenor '''Vocal Range: '''3.5 Octaves (F#2 - C6) '''Vocal Strengths: Unique and versatile vocal styling that incorporates a yodelling like technique as well as Arabic influences. The voice has a heaviness pervading throughout, though surprisingly it seems to be most prevalent in the midrange and low belting range. This weight can be removed, revealing a contrasting crisper, lighter and more youthful sounding timbre. His head voice is strong and bright, becoming more piercing the higher it becomes, but isn't often used. He is capable of complex melisma, usually built on a middle eastern musical scale, as well as being able to hold sustained notes with or without vibrato. The vibrato itself, is quick but controlled. Vocal Weaknesses: '''His voice sounds as if it's artificially gaining its weight via his larynx being forced down, as his talking voice is light. His vocal styling intonation & diction can also make comprehending lyrics hard to do. Adam '''Vocal Type: Lyric Tenor Vocal Range: '''G2-G5 Nicole '''Vocal Type: Mezzo-Soprano Vocal Range: '''3 Octaves & 1 Note (D3 - E6) '''Vocal Strengths: '''Emotive voice that can go from warm cooing whispers to hard, solid and crystal clear in a heartbeat. Nicole is capable of singing complex vocal runs, through the registers and is able to hold notes for periods of time without wavering in pitch or tone. Strong individual vocal styling that is soulful, bluesy and powerful. Nicole’s midrange is warm and dark, and it finds its strength and volume at the top half of this part of the range. Here, as in all parts of the range, Nicole is able to apply her speedy vibrato to dramatic effect. The chest voice is elastic and never hoarse, with a characteristic free abandonment. It can reach up into the fifth octave, without sounding pushed or strained, while at the same time maintaining its clarity and brightness. Beautiful head voice that can be soft and light, or substantial and bright. '''Vocal Weaknesses: Top chest notes, can sometimes sound uncontrolled due to the expressive nature of her performance style. Ana Vocal Type: 'Soprano Claude '''Vocal Type: '(Spinto Tenor/Countertenor??) '''Vocal Range: '''2 Octaves, 1 Note & A Semitone (C#3 - E5) '''Vocal Strengths: Claude’s midrange is where the voice finds its most comfortable and consistent tone, which has a slight huskiness to it. This "comfort" stretches to the bottom half of his belting range, which is bright and with a cool colouring. He also has the ability to sing in a warm, breathy falsetto, that he can switch to and from easily. Claude is able to utilise vocal runs, and to hold and maintain a note without issue. Overall he has a light voice, that has a pleasant, slightly nasal, tone. Vocal Weaknesses: '''The voice lacks resonance and power. Chuck '''Vocal Type: '''Low Tenor '''Vocal Range: G2-F5 Miles Vocal Type: Baritone Aldy John India Breezy Vocal Type: Mezzo-Soprano Vocal Range: 2.7 Octaves (C3-B5 Approx.) Vocal Strengths: Powerful, passionate voice, with a rock tinge. Expressive and well controlled voice that does not lean on melisma to impress, though she is capable of using this vocal technique if required. Breezy’s low notes are well supported, and have a dark, solid and weighty timbre to them. The mid-range can be melodic and lyrical as well as being utilised in a talk/singing fashion. The lower part of the belting range has a weight, and thick timbre to it along with a strong resonance. This resonance can be carried into the higher part of the chest register past a C5 but it calls for the use of improper technique, making the sound raspier and raw, as its placed in the throat. These qualities can be eliminated, at the expense of the resonance of the voice, by mixing with the head voice. The sound produced is clearer and brighter with a healthier sound. The head voice alone can be light and airy or thicker and with an operatic like tone. Breezy’s vibrato is strong, quick and reminiscent of that utilised by stage singers, but she is capable of singing without it if she chooses. Vocal Weaknesses: Breezy’s high belting can sound like shouting at times, which would indicate bad technique or singing outside of her range. Declan Vocal Type: '''Baritone Monique '''Vocal Type: '''Spinto Mezzo-Soprano '''Vocal Range: '''3 Octaves, 5 Notes & 1 Semitone (Eb3 - C7) '''Vocal Strengths: Versatile and spirited voice. She can sing with an operatic quality or with a contemporary tone, sounding at home in both styles. Vocal Weaknesses: Her vocal styling can be quite wild and eccentric, and not to the taste of everyone. Category:Blog posts